A Plaid Shirt & A Cardigan
by coss the BOSS
Summary: Ross and Calum share an apartment and a drunken night.


**A/N; DONT READ THIS UNLESS YOU'RE OK WITH GAY SMUT!**

He looked around the small apartment that he since a few months back was able to call his own.

He loved it. It may not be very big, but man, was it neat, courtesy of his newest roommate.

His _roommate_.

He still had a hard time grasping that he and Calum were actually living together.

He loved his family, he really did, but he was _way_ over staying at his parents house when they were home from tour. His mom was loving, and he did love her, but it could be too much.

Too too much.

So far, them living together had turned out to be incredibly easy. They were pretty much a perfect match. In all honesty, apart from him family, there were few people he would rather hang out with than Calum.

Ever since the show had ended a few years ago, the redhead and him had stayed in close contact.

And now they were _roommates_. It sounded foreign, but he couldn't help but be very happy when he thought about it.

He had allowed Calum to decorate the place, not necessarily because he didn't care, but more so because he didn't have enough time. Since they had bought it, he had been on the road more than he had been home.

And the next day, he was off again for another couple of months.

It worked out perfectly - he wasn't there that much, so Calum had the privacy he needed while _he_ had someone to look after the place.

It was the perfect arrangement.

The place wasn't very big, two small bedrooms and a living room, along with a small kitchen that he knew he probably wouldn't spend much time in.

Cooking wasn't his strong suit.

He sighed as he continued to roam the room, looking for the clothes that he could have sworn that he had left there just a few minutes prior.

The place was tiny. How the heck was it possible that he couldn't find something in there?

And then it hit him.

Right.

He was wiling to bet good money, _great_ money, that Calum had somehow managed to tidy up the place during the few minutes it had taken him to take a shower.

Calum had a tendency to clean up after him. He both loved and hated it.

As if right on cue, said cleaner entered the room, his hair a bit messy from his apparent early-evening nap.

He looked a bit dressed up, but not overly so, a pair of fairly low-slung pants along with some sort of cardigan.

It was so weird, because he could clearly visualize that cardigan laying on the floor in a messy pile.

After he had torn it off of Calum's lanky body.

Odd.

So, so, so odd.

Ever since they had moved in together, they had been getting even closer.

In a really, really confusing way.

He didn't really want to think about it.

But it was kind of funny how he always felt better when Calum was around.

Calum was yawning as he continued to look for his clothes.

"Dude, have you seen my shirt?"

"Which one?" Calum sounded a bit annoyed. After all, it _was_ a legitimate question. He _did_ have like a hundred of them.

"Plaid one."

"Nope." The redhead was shaking his head.

"I know I put it right _here_, hanging over the couch."

"Yeah, good, because that's the _exact_ right place for it." Calum was good at mocking him.

"I had put it there to iron it, it wasn't going to _stay_ there."

"Aha. Anyways, I haven't touched it. It's probably thrown somewhere in that disorganized closet of yours."

"Dude, are you saying I'm messy?" He didn't mean to sound as offended as he felt.

Calum laughed. "Well, I think we both _know_ that you are."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a neat freak you wouldn't misplace my things."

"Excuse me for not wanting to live in a big sty." Calum raised his voice, and he looked annoyed, and mad, and that made _him_ mad, but it also made him feel other things as well.

Seeing Calum angry kind of turned him on. A lot. A lot a lot.

Even if he didn't really want to admit it even to himself.

He walked back towards his room rapidly, to clear his head and to look for that damn shirt.

Leave it to them to have their first argument as roommates over a fucking piece of clothing.

He opened his overstuffed closet, then finding the shirt that he had just angrily accused Calum of displacing almost immediately.

Fuck.

Of course he had been wrong. Because why the fuck not.

He kind of wanted to hide in the closet. And never come out of it.

He put on the shirt, rolling up the sleeves before walking back into the living room.

"I found it, bro."

"Told ya".

He could tell that Calum was still annoyed.

And _he_ was still kind of turned on.

So he left, not so much because he needed to get away from Calum as much as he needed to get away from himself.

...

He returned a few hours later, too drunk and still kind of mad, although he wasn't exactly sure of why anymore.

He had spent the night out with his brothers, and although he had had a good time, their previous argument lingered in his mind, casting a dark shadow over his otherwise bright mood.

He was feeling frustrated, lonely, and for some reason, he was really, really horny.

Some people had this perception of him that he was a party animal, that he was hooking up with people left and right and that he slept around like some type of animal.

That couldn't be further from the truth.

He was on the road with his _family_. It wasn't like he was picking up random girls and fucked them in the tour bus on the regular. Guys neither, for that matter.

And even if that would have been a possibility, it really wasn't his thing.

His drunken eyes quickly scanned the small living room, and he couldn't help but smile as his eyes landed on Calum. He was sitting on the couch, beer in hand, a few empty bottles on the table in front of him, still wearing that damn, (sexy) cardigan, his bright colored undershirt riding up ever so slightly, revealing a perfect V that he for some reason wanted to touch.

With his tongue.

He must be even drunker than he had thought he was, as he had no idea where that thought came from.

But he _did_ know that he needed to apologize.

"Bro, I'm sorry." He was slurring his words just a little.

"Me too, dude." Calum sounded like he really meant it, and as he approached him, he stood up and they shared a quick hug.

Mmm.

He smelled good.

"You want a beer?" Calum was already on his way towards the kitchen, almost eagerly so.

He hesitated for a second. He was tired, and probably _already_ too drunk, but what the hell.

He was spending the next couple of months on the road. He deserved a late-night, too drunken night with one of his best friends.

Crap, he was going to miss him.

He wasn't sure that the feeling was mutual, especially after the argument they had had tonight, but that didn't change a thing.

He was going to miss him.

"Yeah." He didn't want the night to be over.

And for some odd reason, he was kind of nervous despite his intoxicated state and he suddenly felt the need for even _more_ liquid courage.

"Bring me a shot too."

He could hear Calum laugh loudly as he opened the kitchen cabinets. "You've got it."

He returned, two beers, two shot-glasses and a bottle of vodka in hand, quickly filling the small glasses and handing one to him.

"Cheers bro."

The clear liquid burned his throat, the alcohol soon running through his body in a warm stream that made him feel better and worse all at the same time.

Calum smiled and handed him one of the beers, and as they sat back down, they clinked their bottles together, then taking a simultaneous sip, as if they were working in some sort of choreographed synchrony.

As they were sitting there, watching some to him uninteresting movie on TV, his drunken thoughts were wandering off, and he realized that they were sitting very, very close to each other on the couch, despite having quite a bit of space. The skin below his rolled-up sleeve was touching the skin below Calum's now rolled-up sleeve, their arms rubbing up against each other, but none of them moved. Not even an inch.

Good.

And it felt good.

Very, very good.

They sat there for a few minutes, his mind racing while his skin was almost tingling, and then he turned to look at him, only to realize that Calum was already looking straight at him.

And suddenly he couldn't think straight.

And he wasn't _feeling_ very straight, either.

He couldn't help it, he wanted to taste his lips.

And other things.

It was a weird urge, one that he couldn't recall _ever_ having before, but it was also so strong that he knew that he was going to eventually give in to it.

Probably sooner than later.

"I'm going to miss you, dude." Calum sounded sad and sincere, and it made his heart beat faster for reasons that he wasn't sure he wanted to acknowledge.

Fuck, he wanted to kiss him.

Really, really bad.

So he did.

He leaned in and fucking kissed him.

He could tell that Calum was hesitant at first, his lips rough against his, and it took a few second before he responded. And then his tongue was against his, and in his mouth, and he got to _taste_ him, and he was instantly rock hard because _holy_ _hell_.

The kiss deepened, and before he knew it, he was laying down on the couch, his back pressing into the cushions while Calum's almost equally long body was positioned perfectly on top of him, both of them still fully dressed but all he really wanted was to get naked.

As they continued making out, their hands exploring each other's bodies in ways they never had before, he couldn't help but to think of how weird yet oddly thrilling it was to feel _large_ hands, _rough_ hands, _masculine_ hands, running all over him.

Hands that were currently creating wants and needs that he hadn't known that he had had.

It was as if they were engaging in some form of wrestling match, limbs intertwining, noises of a growling, masculine nature filing the room. It was rough, wonderful, crazy, hair-pullingly, bitingly...

He had no clue how long they were making out for, as all he could focus on was Calum's hard dick pressing into his leg.

He complained loudly when Calum moved away from him and stood up.

"My bed. _Now_." His voice was husky and demanding and _fuck_ it made him want to get fucked. Hard.

He stood up and Calum instantly pulled him in to another kiss.

They continued to make out as they made their way towards the bedroom, their tongues at war, making the apartment look like a battle field as they knocked things over along the way, things that both of them knew very well that Calum would be the one cleaning up the following morning.

Calum surprised him by pushing him up against the living room wall, almost knocking the air out if him.

Crap.

He was used to taking the lead, but it was kind of a turn-on to be the one following for once.

"Bro, I've been wanting to get this damn shirt off of you all night."

Calum reached for it, fisting the material in his hands before ripping it open, the buttons flying allover the floor, like small rain drops drip-dropping onto the tile floor, leaving him bare chested and incredibly turned on.

He reached to remove that damn cardigan, as well, leaving it in a disorganized mess in the floor, the undershirt following suit, soon running his finger over his roommate's bare chest, down towards his stomach, tracing his skin and his mood was soon matching that of the trail his hand was following.

He was very, very _happy_, indeed.

His back was still pressed up against the wall, Calum's hips moving into his in unrhytmical yet wonderful movements, and he could feel his incredibly hard hard-on through the material of his low-slung jeans.

Ah, he wanted to touch him.

Calum seemed to be thinking the exact same thing, as he moved away from him, pulling him with him into the small bedroom, and before he could really think, he had reached to unzip Calum's pants, pulling them down along with his boxers and leaving him completely naked.

He was physically aching to _be_ touched, physically aching _to_ touch, and soon his hand was embracing Calum's cook, stroking him, firmly and fast while his own dick was twitching in his pants.

He pushed Calum down on the bed, letting his legs hang off of it as he was taking charge for the first time of the night. He was still standing on the floor, and he moved to position himself between Calum's now spread open legs, then leaning in over him and allowing his tongue to trace his bare nipples, instantly feeling them harden in his mouth. He sucked on them, alternatingly, before letting his tongue run down over his chest, his stomach, outlining his perfect V in wet licks, then making the way towards his dick.

Calum groaned loudly before his mouth had even made contact with his cock, and for a minute, he let his hot breath hit his dick, still pumping him rapidly with his hand before he leaned down and let his toungue run over it, tasting him, the flavor of his pre-cum invading his mouth and taking over his senses. The mattress was squeaking slightly as he began to lick him. He started slow, licking all of his very hard cock, tasting the head of it, tasting every _inch_ of it, until he could tell Calum was getting impatient and he finally took his length, or as much of it as he could fit, into his mouth, keeping it still in there for a minute before he started to move.

And then he sucked it.

He felt the grip on his hair tighten a bit more with each stroke, Calum fisting it in almost desperate pulls, soon pressing his head into him while pushing the head of his dick into his mouth, into his throat, deep, while his growls and curses filled the room.

He continued, his still pants-covered dick twitching a bit more with each curse that he elicited out of the redhead, his hand still stroking his cock in fast movements.

Calum suddenly reached for him to move.

"I'm about to cum, dude."

He got off the bed, reaching for and unzipping his pants, and before he knew it, his ripped skinny jeans were lying on the floor, and he was gloriously naked as well.

And then Calum reached for his dick,stroking him a few times before pushing him down on his back, positing himself on top of him, their matching v-lines rubbing up against each other, creating a W of sorts and fittingly so as they were both clearly winning, their wrestling match now a naked one, their bodies perfectly aligned and their dicks greeting each other in eager rubs.

Calum licked his neck, soon making his way down his body, licking his chest, his hips, his V, his happy trail, until he grabbed his aching cock, pumping him a few times before sliding him into his mouth, the head of his cock hitting his throat and he thought he might cum instantly.

Fucking hell, that felt _amazing_.

Calum continued to suck him, his dick making continuous contact with the back of his throat, as he was experiencing the best blow-job he had ever had while pulling on the red hair in rough handfuls.

It only took a minute before he was about to cum, but he didn't want it to be over already and he kind of needed to feel Calum's dick in his mouth again.

"Bro..." He pulled Calum off of him, semi-roughly, both of them soon laying sideways on the bed but in opposite directions, his face aligned with Calums cock and Calum in a mirrored position.

He reached for and slid his dick back into his mouth, and growled loudly around it as he felt Calum doing the same thing to him, as they began to simultaneously suck each other's dicks, only breaking away periodically to moan in a unison choir of pleasure.

He knew he wasn't going to last long, and as he continued to blow Calum, he could tell that the redhead was getting close as well.

He took him in extra deep a few times, sucking him hard until he felt him cum in his mouth, and as he swallowed him down he followed suit, exploding between his lips as his hips were moving in uncontrollable spasms of pleasure.

Holy crap.

..

He woke up with the smell of home-cooked breakfast teasing his nostrils.

He moved around and realized that he wasn't in his own bed.

Shit.

That had been some night.

A crazy night, but he realized that he was surprisingly regret free.

His head was pounding, and he really kind of wanted to stay in bed, but the smell of food made his stomach growl and he knew he had to get up to get ready to leave.

Back on the road.

He sighed.

He got dressed, or semi-so, finding his boxers that were thrown on his roommates floor, before entering the small kitchen.

Calum was by the stove, simply wearing a pair of pants, his upper body clearly on display and he was almost itching to touch him.

Huh.

He guessed that the newfound attraction wasn't _just_ a result of drunkenness.

"Good morning, dude." Calum sounded chipper.

"What's up, bro?" So did he.

"I made you some French toast."

That was it. He couldn't help himself, he needed to feel his skin up against his own.

He walked up, embracing him from behind, his own bare chest pressing into Calum's back and it felt...perfect.

He ran his nose against his neck. Ah, he smelled good. Almost as good as the French toast that he was currently cooking.

He let his short stubble tickle his neck, and Calum turned around and smiled.

"You have to try this." He put a piece of the French toast between his lips, his fingers gracing his mouth and he almost instinctively reached for Calums hand, sucking his finger clean and the expression on Calum's face went from one of playfulness to one of sexual need, as he let the finger slide in and out of his wet mouth a few times. Calum leaned in to lick his neck, _his_ stubble now tickling him and creating goosebumps everywhere, along with an almost painful erection.

Calum clearly noticed, as he reached to palm him through his boxers, his cock growing even larger with each rub.

Before he knew it, his mouth was back on his. He tasted like Calum and French toast and he couldn't remember anything ever tasting better.

He suddenly noticed that they were moving, him backwards, until he felt the back of his legs hitting the small kitchen table.

Calum broke away from the kiss, quickly turning him around and pushing him down over the table, his hands propped on top of it as he felt him reach and remove his boxers in one quick pull, leaving his ass bare and as he turned his head, he could see that Calum was pulling down his own pants, as well.

And just like that, they were naked.

Again.

Calum leaned in from behind to kiss his neck, his hands holding his hips tight in place as he positioned himself behind him.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to do this last night."

And then he felt his hard dick pressing into him from behind, into his ass, inch by inch, and he screamed out loud in both surprise and pleasure, every thrust a bit deeper, until Calum's cock was buried deep inside of him.

He started to move, speeding up gradually and the sensation of being completely filled was driving him insane.

He needed more.

"Fuck me harder, bro." His voice was strained and coming out in short breaths.

"You got it, dude."

Calum sped up as he continued to pound him hard up against the table, and he was moving his ass up against him, creating friction that could only be described as fucking amazing.

He could feel Calum growl behind him, slowly increasing his thrusting speed as his breath was growing heavy, to the point where he was groaning rather than breathing.

After a few minutes of glorious fucking, he felt Calum slow down and reaching around him, soon grabbing his dick and pumping him as he continued to fuck him, nibbling on his neck in the process and he felt himself getting closer to cumming with every stroke, every move a push towards release until he felt Calum cum, releasing into his sour ass, his hand was still firmly pumping him as he was filling his ass with his seed and he couldn't hold back anymore. He exploded, loud curses coming from his mouth as his own load hitting his chest and loud screams of pleasures filled the kitchen.

...

One hour and a very long shower later, and he was about to leave.

Reluctantly so.

Calum was lingering in the hallway and he went to give him a quick hug.

"See you when you get back from tour, bro."

"Yeah." Calum sounded kind of sad, and he couldn't help himself, so he pulled him into a quick kiss that he immediately responded to.

Mmm.

"I'll call you later, dude."

Calum just nodded in response and waved as he walked out the door.

Man, it was going to be a long tour.


End file.
